Aspects of the disclosure relate to electrical computers, digital processing systems, and multicomputer data transferring. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure relate to monitoring and managing computer networks by parsing and optimizing runtime infrastructure alerts.
Large computing environments may include many servers that host and/or otherwise support many different applications. As increasing numbers of servers are incorporated into a particular computing environment, some servers may experience technical issues that result in alerts being generated and/or other notifications being sent to administrators of the computing environment for resolution. In many instances, however, some alerts might only represent transient issues encountered by particular servers rather than genuine problems in the computing environment that require attention and/or action, and it may be difficult to distinguish and/or identify the alerts that are indicative of genuine problems in the computing environment that require such attention and/or action.